I'll be your dream
by zyjizhang
Summary: Dia memberikan mimpinya padaku. Membuatku menggenggamnya dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu, bahwa dengan mewujudkannya membuatku bisa mewujudkan mimpiku juga. /HunKai fanfiction/


_**I'll be your Dream…**_

Author : zyjizhang

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Desclaimer : Semua cast dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan wajah mereka untuk keperluan cerita. Tapi cerita ini asli milik saya.

..

..

..

 _Happy Reading…_

 _.._

 _.._

 _When you lost your dream,_

 _Don't judge the life…_

 _The life just want you to learn,_

 _That eventhough in the darkness…_

 _There is always be a light…_

 _No matter how little it is…_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

Dulu, aku selalu tak menyukai keheningan. Bagiku suasana sepi hanya akan membuatku mengingat kembali masa-masa paling buruk dalam hidupku. Tentang bagaimana kedua orang tuaku saling berteriak dari setiap sudut rumah. Tentang bagaimana tak satupun dari mereka berdua tampaknya menginginkan aku ada di rumah itu. Tentang bagaimana Noona-ku memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Tentang bagaimana aku menyaksikan sendiri kedua orang tuaku pergi dari rumah. Dan akhirnya aku benar-benar seorang diri.

Aku hanyalah anak remaja kurang beruntung, yang pada akhirnya harus membiayai diri sendiri demi kelangsungan hidupku. Bersekolah dengan beasiswa. Dan semacam penderitaan lainnya.

Hidup itu mimpi buruk bagiku. Definisi terbaik yang dapat aku simpulkan selama delapan belas tahun aku hidup. Setiap kali ada orang yang berkata betapa hidup itu anugrah yang tiada bandingannya, aku hanya bisa mendengus. Tak pernah ada cukup kejadian dalam hidupku yang membuatku setuju pada kata-kata itu.

Tapi suatu hari, seseorang datang padaku. Lebih tepatnya, aku datang padanya. Barangkali Tuhan sudah bosan mendengar makianku padaNya, hingga memutuskan untuk mengirimkanku satu hadiah. Hadiah yang pada akhirnya membuatku _ingin_ untuk mengubah definisiku tentang hidup.

..

..

..

Seperti biasa, hari itu aku bergegas keluar dari sekolah. Sebentar lagi _shift_ kerjaku di mulai. Aku masih membutuhkan pekerjaan itu. Maka aku tidak akan mencari gara-gara yang akan berakibat aku kehilangan pekerjaan.

"Sehun, kau sudah datang? Kalau begitu cepat ganti baju, dan antarkan pesanan ini ke meja 38." Sapa salah seorang pegawai disana. Aku mengangguk, kemudian melesat kebelakang untuk mengganti seragam sekolahku dengan seragam kerja. Aku tidak suka keheningan, maka aku pun bekerja di café. Café adalah salah satu tempat yang aku sukai. Tempat ini jarang sepi. Dan terlebih lagi, bayarannya lumayan tinggi.

Segera setelah aku mengganti seragamku, aku mengambil nampan pesanan dan berjalan lurus menuju meja 38. Meja itu terletak di salah satu sudut ruangan yang mengarah langsung pada taman belakang café tersebut. Suasananya hampir hening, pas untuk orang-orang yang memang suka menyendiri. Karena meja ini akan membuatmu luput dari pandangan kalau mereka tidak mencari dengan teliti. Dan tentu saja, meja ini sama sekali bukan tipe ku.

Seseorang sudah duduk disana. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut kecoklatan. Dia duduk dengan tenang membelakangiku. Memakai setelan santai, T-shirt berwarna putih polos serta celana pendek selutut berwarna abu-abu.

"Pesanan Anda. Ice Cream Choco chips dan…air putih?" aku mengatakan dengan ragu begitu aku sampai di depannya. Ragu, karena aku baru saja menyadari apa yang ada di atas nampan yang aku bawa. Benar-benar pesanan yang terlalu sederhana. Seakan laki-laki ini tak berniat untuk menikmati hidangan mewah dengan suasana sepi.

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya. Sejenak Sehun tertegun. Laki-laki itu tidak sedang tersenyum. Tapi mata pemuda ini begitu bersinar cerah.

"Ya itu pesananku." Kali ini si pemuda terseyum. Senyum yang aneh, karena dia hanya menaikkan sebelah bibirnya. Kemudian aku pun menaruh pesanan laki-laki itu. Saat itulah aku menyadari tangan kanan laki-laki itu membawa sebuah buku lebar dan lumayan tebal. Aku sudah sering melihatnya di kelas seni. Buku untuk menggambar.

Tak berselang lama, aku membungkuk padanya. Laki-laki itu memperhatikanku dengan raut wajah ingin tahu. Tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya dan segera melenggang pergi dari sana. Aku sudah sampai di depan countre makanan, saat kemudian aku menoleh ke meja 38 lagi. Pelayan yang lain sedang ada disana, membungkuk pada di laki-laki muda yang tampaknya sedang menanyainya sesuatu. Pelayan itu kemudian melayangkan tatapannya padaku. Sejenak aku merasakan firasat tidak enak bahwa mereka sedang membicarakanku.

Kemudian aku berbalik saat seseorang menepuk bahuku. Ternyata dia adalah bos-ku. Cepat-cepat aku membungkuk.

"Meja 38 memesanmu khusus untuk hari ini. Temani dia sampai dia mengatakan kau boleh pergi." Kata laki-laki paruh baya itu dengan suara tegas. Di café ini, bukan sesuatu yang asing lagi mendengar pelanggan memesan pelayan. Biasanya itu terjadi saat pelanggan merasa memerlukan teman bicara.

Aku menatap punggung laki-laki itu dengan heran. Aku tak menyangga seseorang yang begitu sederhana memiliki cukup banyak uang untuk menyewaku, karena biaya pemesanan pelayan ini begitu mahal. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak perintah semacam itu, maka aku pun membungkuk kepada bos-ku kemudian berjalan mendekati meja 38.

"Duduk saja," pemuda itu memberitahuku segera setelah aku sampai di sebelahnya. Bahkan tak besusah payah mengangkat wajahnya saat mengatakan itu. Aku tak memiliki cukup banyak emosi, hingga hal itu tak akan membuatku marah. Menurutinya, aku duduk di hadapan si pemuda. Sampai sekarang aku masih sulit membayangkan dia sebagai pribadi mewah yang bahkan sanggup menyewa pelayan.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, hanya di selingi goresan-goresan tangan pemuda itu pada kertas buku gambar di hadapannya, akhirnya si pemuda mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum hangat. Senyuman itu membuatku tercekat. Senyuman itu membuatku mengingat sedikit kenangan indah yang pernah terjadi di hidupku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita awali ini dengan berkenalan?" Katanya, meminta pendapatku. Aku sadar akan posisiku. Dialah majikanku sekarang, maka aku mengangguk dengan khidmat. "Kalau begitu aku Kim Jongin. Atau kalau kau kesusahan menyebut nama asliku, kau bisa memanggilku Kai." Lanjutnya.

"Aku Oh Sehun. Cukup panggil Sehun saja." Jawabku. Kai tersenyum. Melambaikan tangannya di atas meja seakan dia sedang melakukan sihir. Tapi kemudian aku menyadari, dia bukan sedang melakukan semacam trik sihir, tapi dia sedang membersihkan bekas penghapus di atas meja itu.

"Kau menggambar." Kataku. Kai mengangkat wajahnya sekali lagi, senyuman anehnya kembali terlihat yang anehnya membuat Sehun merasa mengenali. Merasa tak asing.

"Kau pikir, kenapa aku membawa ini?" Jongin menunjuk buku gambarnya. "Untuk pajangan?" guraunya. Kentara sekali dia ingin supaya aku tertawa. Tapi sayang sekali, aku tidak semudah itu untuk tertawa.

Kai mengamatiku lagi. Barangkali memang itulah tujuannya memesanku, untuk mengamatiku. Jadi ku biarkan saja dia melakukan apapun semaunya, sementara aku duduk di hadapannya dengan tampang bosan. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih padanya, karena dia memesanku, maka aku tidak harus melaksanakan tugasku mengantar pesanan kesana kemari tanpa memotong gajiku sedikitpun. Itulah yang menjadikan pemesanan pelayan itu terdengar mengasyikkan. Aku berterima kasih pada Kai, tapi aku menyayangkan pilihannya untuk duduk di meja sepi ini. Benar-benar membuatku harus berusaha ekstra keras agar pikiranku tak melayang terlalu dekat dengan kenangan buruk.

"Kau bisa menari," ujar Kai akhirnya. Matanya kini memperhatikan tanganku yang saat ini bergerak-gerak tak nyaman di atas meja. Aku melayangkan tatapan datar pada Kai, Mengingatkannya bahwa menebak-nebak sesuatu dengan serampangan tidak akan membantu apa-apa. Karena selama ini aku tidak pernah menari. "Jangan bohongi dirimu, kau bisa menari." Lanjut Kai lagi sementara tangan kanan kanannya menyendok secuil ice cream di atas meja itu dan memakannya.

"Aku tidak tahu darimana kau mendapat kesimpulan itu, tapi yang harus kau tahu, aku memang tak pernah menari." Jawabku. Masih tanpa emosi.

"Tidak pernah menari, bukan berarti tidak bisa. Mau kah kau membantuku?" perubahan nada suara Kai menggugah rasa ingin tahuku. Kai tampak terlalu berharap. Seakan dia telah menemukan setitik cahaya terang di kegelapan hidupnya.

"Apa yang harus aku bantu?" tanyaku. Bukan berarti aku menerima tawarannya. Tapi rasa ingin tahuku memaksaku untuk menanyakannya. Kai menatapku dengan senyuman penuhnya.

"Menarikan tarian ciptaanku." Jawab Kai.

Sesaat aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Tempat itu jadi terasa jutaan kali lebih hening. Tapi anehnya, kini otakku tak mampu mengingat kenangan-kenangan pahit itu karena saat ini otakku sepenuhnya tersedot untuk memikirkan makna kalimat Kai tadi.

"Dan berapa kau akan membayarku kalau aku sanggup membantumu?" raut wajah Kai jadi berpendar penuh pengertian saat aku mengucapkan itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah di alami pemuda di hadapanku ini, tapi sorot matanya mengingatkanku pada lukisan purba yang sekali waktu pernah aku lihat di museum. Tua dan pengertian. Seolah dia sudah mengalami cukup banyak kejadian dalam hidup ini yang membuatnya tak akan merasa terkejut pada apapun juga.

"Kau pasti selalu mengukur segalanya dengan uang ya?" Nada pemahaman dalam suaranya hampir membuatku muak. Aku mendapat firasat bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan mendengar satu lagi kata-kata bijak tentang kehidupan. "Uang itu bukan segalanya Sehun."

Aku mendengus mendengar ucapannya. "Tentu saja kau mengatakan begitu, karena kau sudah memiliki terlalu banyak uang. Cukup banyak untuk di hambur-hamburkan hanya demi meminta tolong padaku." Aku tak bisa menghilangkan nada sarkas dalam suaraku.

Luka yang merambat di mata Kai demikian terlihat nyata, hingga membuat perasaan asing menguasaiku. Perasaan ingin mengumpat diriku sendiri. Pasti, pasti aku melakukannya lagi. Melukai hati orang-orang yang berusaha menyadarkanku. Namun kali ini rasanya tak tertahankan, karena Kai melakukannya tidak dengan wajah di hiasi kesombongan seperti yang orang lain lakukan. Kai terlalu jujur, mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasa itu memang benar.

"Mungkin bagimu memang terlihat seperti itu," Kata Kai akhirnya setelah kediaman yang terasa canggung. "Tapi bagiku, ini _lebih_ dari sekedar menghambur-hamburkan uang hanya untuk meminta tolong. Aku melakukannya untuk mewujudkan mimpiku." Kai menatapku dengan mata hitam beningnya. Terlalu jujur, hingga membuatku terdiam tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Ada yang ganjil dalam cerita Kai, sesuatu yang sebenarnya sejak awal sudah mengganggu pikiranku. Tapi aku masih belum mengetahui apa itu, sampai aku melihat bagaimana Kai memutar sendok di atas ice cream-nya dengan gerakan yang terlalu indah. "Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya sendiri kalau begitu? Menarikan tarianmu sendiri?"

Sinar yang sejak tadi menghiasi wajah Kai seketika lenyap. Hal itu hampir membuatku hilang akal, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Sinar wajah Kai harus ada disana. Buruk sekali menyadari bahwa aku yang membuat sinar itu lenyap. Aku tidak tahu bagian mana dari pertanyaanku yang terdengar salah, tapi Kai tampak sedih dan terpuruk sekarang.

"Ah…" Kai memecah kesunyian memuakkan itu. Dia tersenyum padaku, namun senyuman itu tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik karena senyuman Kai terkesan terlalu di paksakan. "Tidakkah kau perhatikan aku duduk dimana Sehun?"

Awalnya aku kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Kai. Karena jelas sekali dia duduk di atas kursi. Tapi kemudian saat aku memperhatikan baik-baik tempat duduk Kai, aku menyadari kekeliruanku. Itu bukan kursi café ini. Tapi kursi dengan roda di masing-masing kakinya. Aku menyadari bagaimana aku bisa sampai keliru mengenali kursi itu sebagai kursi café, karena kursi yang di duduki Kai hampir sewarna dengan kursi café yang berwarna kuning gading.

"Kau…kau…berkursi roda." Dengan kaget aku mengatakannya. Kai tersenyum dan menyentuh kakinya. Gerakan yang sederhana, tapi membuat tenggorokanku terasa tercekat.

"Persis. Bagaimana menurutmu aku bisa menarikan tarianku saat menggerakkan kaki saja aku tidak bisa?" suara Kai memang tak terdengar marah. Dia bahkan tersenyum saat mengatakan itu. Tapi tak akan ada yang tertipu dengan senyuman palsu itu. Karena jelas nada kehilangan terdengar dari ucapan Kai tadi.

"Bagaimana bisa?" aku berusaha membuat suara tenang. Kenyataan ini membuat jiwaku terguncang.

"Kecelakaan. Persis setelah aku menamatkan studi menariku di luar negeri. Kemudian _bang!_ Kecelakaan. Kemudian lumpuh, tak bisa sembuh, final, duduk di kursi roda hingga mati." Kai tertawa setelah mengucapkan itu. Boleh saja Kai berkata seakan itu bukan masalah besar, tapi aku, aku yang sudah mengalami penderitaan juga, tahu bahwa penyangkalan itu tak akan membuat segalanya lebih mudah.

"Bagaimana kau masih bisa….tersenyum?" aku menatapnya dengan ingin tahu. Aku selama ini meyakinkan diri, bahwa di dunia ini tak ada satupun alasan yang bisa membuatku tersenyum setelah apa yang aku alami. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Kai bisa?

"Awalnya sulit. Tapi kemudian aku menyadari bahwa duduk diam dan hancur tak akan memperbaiki keadaan. Maka begitulah, aku meminta bantuanmu." Kai tersenyum lagi saat dia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku bingung. Aku tidak akan bisa membantunya kalau dia tidak menunjukkan padaku gerakan tariannya.

Saat itu lah Kai menyerahkan buku gambar tebal di tangannya itu padaku. Sejenak aku diam, tapi mataku terbelalak takjub melihat buku gambar yang hampir terisi penuh itu. "Aku menggambarnya, setiap detail, setiap pergantian pergerakan. Jadi maukah kau membantuku?"

Aku masih sibuk mengamati gambaran-gambaran Kai yang indah itu. Sebuah perasaan bangga menyeruak ke dalam hatiku. Sebuah kehormatan besar Kai memintaku melakukan ini, menarikan tarian yang dia pikirkan setengah mati dan kemudian dia gambar dengan setengah mati pula pada lembaran-lembaran kertas putih di hadapanku.

Kemudian aku mengangkat wajahku. Kami berpandangan untuk beberapa saat, sampai pemahaman itu tersimpul di antara kami.

..

..

..

Aku menyetujuinya.

Entah apapun alasanku, tapi aku menyetujuinya. Menyetujui akan membantu Kai mewujudkan mimpinya. Hari itu aku mengikuti Kai. Menuju tempat yang istimewa katanya. Aku mempercayainya saja. Barangkali saat itu aku tak menyadarinya, tapi saat itupun aku sudah merasa, merasa bahwa aku sanggup melakukan apa saja, apa saja asal sinar Kai tetap ada. Aku belum tahu apa artinya, tapi aku mendapat firasat bahwa sinar itu akan menjawab apapun yang tengah aku cari-cari selama ini.

Kai sudah memberitahuku agar jangan sampai terkejut ketika kami sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Tapi nyatanya aku tetap terkejut. Aku memasuki gedung berwarna krem itu sambil mendorong kursi roda Kai. Dan ketika kami sampai di bagian ruangan yang amat luas dan terang dengan banyak orang yang wajahnya sama sekali tak asing, aku terperangah karena terkejut.

" _D'jone?_ " bibirku menganga dengan kaget saat mengenali kerumunan orang itu. Sekelompok penari yang sering lalu lalang di layar kaca yang menamai diri mereka _d'jone_ kini ada tepat di depan mataku. "Apa maksudnya ini Kai?" aku menunduk untuk melihat wajah Kai.

Kai tidak menjawab, melainkan matanya menyorotkan rasa rindu yang sangat kuat saat dia melihat sekelompok orang itu meliukkan badan mereka sesuai irama. " _D'jone_ berada dalam naunganku, Sehun. Aku membuka tempat ini untuk membantu para penari berbakat agar bisa mendunia."

Kai mengucapkannya dengan berat. Sedangkan aku menatap Kai dengan kepala yang penuh, sesuatu yang memang selalu terjadi saat aku berbicara dengannya. Aku tidak tahu berapa usia Kai sekarang. Barangkali hanya setahun lebih tua dariku. Itu berarti Sembilan belas, dan dia lumpuh. Tapi dia masih bisa membuat hal-hal yang luar biasa seperti ini, di usianya sekarang. Aku menebak, pasti dia benar-benar menyukai tari.

Saat itulah salah seorang anggota _D'jone_ yang aku tidak tahu namanya melihat kedatangan kami. Perempuan itu tersenyum cerah dan matanya langsung terpaku pada Kai. Kemudian perempuan itu mendatangi kami.

"Hai Kai. Bagaimana kabarmu? Dan siapa dia?" perempuan itu menanyai Kai sambil tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Baik-baik saja, Yuri-ah. Dan kenalkan, dia Sehun. Teman baruku." Kai mengenalkan kami dengan suara ringan. Setelah aku dan Yuri berjabat tangan, Yuri menatapku seolah sedang menilai.

"Kau pasti memiliki bakat yang hebat. Kai jarang sekali membawa orang kesini, kecuali dia memang yakin orang itu memiliki bakat. Oh, bukan bermaksud menyombongkan diri." Kata Yuri akhirnya. Jelas sekali bahwa dia termasuk salah seorang yang dia maksud _jarang_ tadi. Kai tersenyum mendengar komentar Yuri.

"Oh, Aku sering melihat kalian tampil di televise. Kalian menari dengan sangat baik." Pujiku. Itu merupakan upayaku untuk mengalihkan perhatian pada bakat yang di sebut-sebut Yuri tadi. Karena aku sama sekali tak pernah menari. Aku belum pernah mencobanya, lebih tepat di katakan begitu.

"Terima kasih. Tapi kami tidak ada apa-apanya di banding Kai. Dialah penari yang sesungguhnya. Seandainya kau melihat bagaimana dia menari." Yuri berkata dengan bangga, mau tidak mau hal itu membuatku merasa penasaran juga. Bagaimana tarian Kai?

"Jangan berbicara sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi, Yuri." Suara Kai yang terdengar kosong kembali menyadarkanku. Kai tidak mungkin menari. Dia lumpuh, karena itulah dia memintaku untuk menarikan tariannya. Dapat aku lihat perasaan bersalah membayangi mata Yuri, tapi Kai sudah keburu menepuk pundak wanita itu. Menenangkannya. "Kembalilah latihan, aku hanya akan menunjukkan tempat ini kepada Sehun dulu."

Tak ada satu pun dari kami yang membantah, bahkan tanpa di ucapkan dengan lantang pun kami tahu, Kai sedang bersedih.

"Kau lihat Sehun, mimpi itu berada sangat dekat denganku. Tapi tetap saja, tanganku tak mampu meraihnya." Ujar Kai saat aku mendorong kursi rodanya lagi menjauhi sekumpulan orang yang sedang latihan itu. "Kalau kau sudah mengalami bagaimana rasanya tak bisa meraih mimpimu, saat itulah kau akan menyadari, memiliki banyak uang tak akan membantumu sama sekali."

Aku terdiam, tapi masih tetap mendorong kursi roda Kai.

"Apa mimpimu Sehun?" tanya Kai pelan. Hampi-hampir tak terdengar di antara gesekan roda dengan lantai putih itu. Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Aku tak memiliki mimpi." Jawabku. Selama ini hidupku sudah cukup kelam, bagaimana mungkin aku masih sempat memikirkan mimpi?

"Jangan bercanda, semua orang memiliki mimpi, seberapa kecilnya pun mimpi itu." Kemudian aku bungkam setelah Kai mengatakan hal tersebut. Otakku berputar demi mimikirkan mimpi macam apa yang aku miliki saat ini.

..

..

..

Aku duduk diam di depan komputer sekolahku. Tanganku mengenggam kaset yang Yuri berikan padaku. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia selipkan. Dia tidak ingin Kai tahu bahwa dia memberikan kaset itu kepadaku.

Kemudian aku membulatkan tekad, dan memutar kaset itu pada komputer sekolah. Disinilah satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk melihatnya. Aku tidak memiliki peralatan semacam ini di rumah sewaku.

Segera aku memasang _Headphone_ saat komputer itu mulai memutar kasetnya.

Aku tertegun.

Itu Kai. Kai sebelum kakinya tak bisa di gerakkan lagi, Dia bediri di atas panggung yang luas dan berpenerangan samar-samar. Kemudian saat music mulai mengalun, saat itu juga Kai bergerak. Dia seperti memiliki ikatan dengan music itu. Aku tak menemukan kata-kata apa yang mestinya aku ucapkan saat melihatnya menari. Bahkan hingga dentingan music terakhir, aku tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Di akhir, Kai tersenyum lebar sekali. Tak susah untuk mengetahui memang di situlah tempatnya. Di atas panggung, menjadi sorotan ribuan mata yang terbius melihatnya menari. Aku belum pernah melihat senyum Kai yang seperti itu. Seakan dia benar-benar hidup dan sudah menggenggam semua keinginannya pada kedua telapak tangannya.

Video itu berakhir. Durasinya memang tak selama yang aku harapkan. Tapi hanya dengan video satu menit tiga puluh lima detik itu, aku menyadarinya. Kai, Kai memang seorang penari. Dan aku semakin tak mengerti bagaimana caranya dia tersenyum saat satu-satunya kehidupannya itu di renggut darinya. Mataku menatap nanar layar komputer yang menampilkan gambar putih kosong karena tak ada lagi yang harus di putar.

Kemudian aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya. Aku memencet beberapa tombol pada handphone kuno-ku dan menghubungi Kai. Telepon itu di angkat pada deringan pertama.

"Kai, ayo kita lakukan secepatnya. Kita wujudkan mimpimu." Kataku mendahului salam Kai.

..

..

..

 _ **Satu Tahun Kemudian…**_

Kai memandangku dengan mata di penuhi rasa bangga. Matanya memerah, tapi itu tak mencegahnya untuk memamerkan senyumannya yang demikian lebar.

Dan aku menatap Kai seakan dialah pusat duniaku. Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa melihat seseorang tersenyum seperti itu membuat hatiku terasa penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

"Apakah kau senang?" aku berjongkok di depan kursi rodanya. Rambut Kai kini sudah lebih panjang. Tapi matanya menatapku masih dengan cara yang sama, seakan aku ini seorang malaikat yang akan memberinya kebahagiaan.

"Mimpiku Sehun. Tarianku sebentar lagi akan di saksikan dunia. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bahagia?" Tangan Kai singgah di puncak kepalaku. Dia begitu bahagia, seperti itulah caranya untuk menyalurkan perasaan itu.

Hari ini adalah hari yang penting. Aku akan membawakan tarian ciptaan Kai ke hadapan dunia untuk pertama kalinya. Setelah Kai melatihku dengan gigih selama setahun belakangan, aku benar-benar menjadi seorang penari. Aku sendiri bingung, ternyata aku sanggup melakukannya dengan baik. Bahkan lebih baik dari apa yang berani aku bayangkan.

"Aku akan melakukannya sebaik yang aku bisa Kai, sebaik yang akan kau lakukan." Kataku sambil menggenggam tangannya. Kai membalas meremas tanganku dan matanya masih memperhatikanku dengan tatapan terharu dan bangganya. Itu menandingi semua kejadian indah dalam hidupku.

"Aku percaya padamu." Kai mengacak rambutku sedikit. Kemudian dia terkekeh pelan saat aku mencebik sebal.

..

..

..

" _Aku menangis setiap kali melihat rekaman video ini._ "

" _Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, bahwa aku mencintai tarianmu._ "

" _Sehun…aku mencintaimu. Kau membuatku tak bisa berhenti menangis. Oh mengharukan sekali._ "

" _Benar-benar membuat bangga. Seseorang penari sejenius itu masih dimiliki oleh Korea._ "

"Wow! Kau membuat situs web kami di banjiri pengunjung Sehun. Apakah itu membuatmu senang?" MC yang ada di hadapanku menanyaiku dengan tersenyum riang.

Sekarang aku sedang berada dalam salah satu acara TV Show Talent. Menjadi salah satu tamu mereka. Sebulan sejak aku memenangkan contest tari yang bertajuk _Show Me Your Talent_ yang di siarkan ke seluruh dunia oleh saluran TV yang tengah aku hadari kini.

Sejenak aku terdiam. Kemudian mataku menjelajah kursi VIP penonton dan menemukannya disana. Kai duduk di barisan depan. Sorot bangga dalam matanya membuat aku mengetahui apa yang aku cari selama ini.

"Senang? Tentu saja aku senang." Jawabku sambil menatap Kai dengan tersenyum.

"Kau mengatakan di acara kontes itu bahwa tarian yang kau bawakan bukan ciptaanmu?" MC itu bertanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk sebelum menjawab, "Tarian itu, jika kau perhatikan, adalah tarian yang tak akan bisa di ciptakan oleh sembarang orang. Hanya orang jenius yang bisa melakukannya." Kataku bangga. Dan saat aku melihat mata Kai berkaca-kaca, aku tahu aku memang bangga mengenal seseorang yang sekuat Kai.

"Bolehkah kami tahu siapa dia?" MC itu bertanya dengan ingin tahu. Dan aku yakin bukan hanya dia yang merasa ingin tahu, seluruh dunia sedang bertanya-tanya siapa pencipta tarian yang demikian bagus? Menjadikan Oh Sehun menjadi demikian bersinar karena tariannya?

"Tidak sekarang, tentunya." Ini permintaan Kai. Dia ingin dunia tahu dengan sendirinya siapa pencipta tarian itu. Padahal aku ingin sekali mengenalkan pahlawan di balik kesuksesanku. Ya, karena sejak aku memenangkan kompetisi itu, aku mendapat tawaran untuk bergabung di grup-grup penari terkenal. Tapi aku memilih _D'Jone._ Aku bergabung disana sekarang.

"Ah, itu mengecewakan. Tapi tidak apa-apa kita beralih ke topik berikutnya." Si MC tampak sama sekali tak kehabisan topik pembicaraan. Tapi tentunya mereka sudah menyiapkan ratusan topik untuk di bahas di acara ini. Jadi tak terlalu mengagetkan. "Kau sekarang menyita semua perhatian penduduk dunia. Seorang Oh Sehun yang menari dengan sangat baik. Tapi apakah menari memang mimpimu?"

"Tidak." Si MC tampak terkejut saat aku mengucapkan itu. Mataku melirik Kai sekilas, dan dia juga tampak terkejut. "Ini mimpi orang lain." Lanjutku.

"Jadi, kenapa kau memutuskan untuk menjadi penari?" tanya si MC terlihat jelas dia kehingan arah.

"Karena dengan mewujudkan mimpi _nya,_ aku mewujudkan mimpiku." Jawabku, dan sekali lagi menoleh untuk menatap Kai. Pemuda itu masih tampak kebingungan.

"Bisakah kau beri tahu apa mimpimu?" aku menatap MC itu dengan mata menerawang. Aku jadi mengingat bagaimana kelamnya hidupku dulu. Dulu sebelum aku bertemu dengan Kai.

"Mengetahui apa gunanya aku ada di dunia ini." Jawabku. Kai tersenyum lebar sekali. Dan bagiku itu sudah cukup. Mengetahui untuk apa aku ada di dunia ini? Ya, itu adalah mimpiku.

..

..

..

Aku sedang duduk termenung di pinggiran tempat tidurku. Sekarang aku tinggal di gedung latihan _D'Jone_. Aku masih bersekolah seperti biasanya, hanya saja sekarang aku tidak perlu lagi harus kerja part time. Karena satu-satunya pekerjaanku adalah menjadi salah satu anggota _D'Jone._

Saat itu pintu kamarku terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kai di atas kursi rodanya. Dia tersenyum cerah sekali, yang aku balas dengan senyuman hangat. Dia mendorong kursi rodanya untuk mendekatiku.

"Apa yang di lakukan si penari jenius Oh Sehun di dalam kamar sendirian?" Kai berkata, berniat menggodaku. Kemudian saat Kai sudah berada cukup dekat denganku, aku menarik kursi rodanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Katakan padaku Kai, apa yang membuatmu mempercayaiku untuk menarikan tarian ciptaanmu?" aku menanyainya dengan serius. Menatap langsung mata kelam Kai. Untuk sesaat aku mengira Kai tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanku, sampai Kai mengacak-acak rambutku lagi.

"Kau pasti tidak menyadarinya, kau memiliki kesan seorang penari dalam dirimu. Dan aku tahu kau bisa menari hanya dari caramu menaruh pesananku di atas meja." Jawab Kai.

"Tapi kenapa aku? Kau bisa saja memilih salah satu anggota _D'Jone_ yang lain untuk menarikannya." Kai menatapku lagi. Matanya yang gelap itu masih sehangat biasanya.

"Kau memiliki aura yang aku cari. Seseorang yang hampir terpuruk, tapi tak ingin kalah begitu saja."

Aku bernafas lega saat Kai mengungkapkan alasannya. Karena selama ini pertanyaan itu terus menghantuiku. Namun sekarang setelah aku mengetahui jawabannya, hatiku bisa tenang lagi.

"Jadi, apa kegunaanmu di dunia ini?" Kai bertanya dengan suara geli. Aku tahu cepat atau lambat dia akan mengungkit hal ini. Aku ikut tersenyum saat melihat Kai tersenyum lebar.

"Kau yakin mau tahu jawabannya?" tanyaku. Kai mengangguk. Setelahnya aku menarik kursi roda Kai lebih dekat hingga membuat jarak kami semakin dekat.

"Aku ada untuk mendampingimu. Membahagiakanmu. Dan menjadi apapun yang kau mau." Bisikku. Kai menatapku tanpa terkejut, walaupun matanya tak bisa membohongiku. Karena matanya saat ini berbinar-binar dengan kebahagiaan yang hampir membuatku meledak saking senangnya. "Aku mencintaimu." Akuku akhirnya.

"Bolehkan kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku juga merasakan hal yang sama?" Kai berujar dengan senyum lebarnya. Dia tampak benar-benar bahagia. Maka akupun memeluknya disana.

"Tentu saja boleh."

..

..

..

"Sehun…sehun! Aku punya berita bagus!" Kai berteriak kencang sekali saat aku masih melakukan peregangan sebelum mulai latihan bersama _D'Jone,_ Yuri tersenyum geli melihat aku hampir terjatuh ke lantai saking kagetnya mendengar teriakan Kai.

Aku mendatangi Kai dengan tergesa. Ingin segera mengetahui apa yang membuat Kai terlihat begitu senang. Kai segera memberikan ponselnya padaku saat aku sudah sampai di depannya. Bingung, aku mengambil saja ponsel pintar itu dan melihatnya.

Sederet judul artikel menyambut mataku.

" _Si jenius di balik kesuksesan Oh Sehun."_

" _The Lost Dream ternyata diambil dari kisah si pencipta._ "

" _Lumpuh, si jenius Kai mewujudkan mimpi banyak orang._ "

" _Kai dan D'Jone-Sehun_ "

Aku menatap Kai dengan perasaan begitu bahagia. Semua judul artikel itu membuatku hampir meledak saking senangnya. Kai sekarang bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca saking senangnya dia.

"Mereka tahu Kai." kataku dengan tercekat. Kai mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, saking bahagianya dia sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Aku tertawa senang kemudian membungkuk untuk memeluk Kai erat-erat.

"Terima kasih sudah mengenalkan tarianku pada dunia Sehun." kata Kai dengan sengau. Rasanya dadaku sesak saking senangnya aku sekarang. Aku melepaskan pelukan itu kemudian mengecup bibir Kai kilat.

"Dan terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku dan mewujudkan mimpiku juga." Kataku. Kai tertawa senang, matanya menyipit, membuat setetes air mata bahagia lolos dari matanya.

"Aku sudah menjadi seorang pencipta tarian yang hebat. Karena penariku sehebat dirimu, Sehun."

Tatapan bangga di kedua mata kami menjadi bukti, betapa kami merasa bangga pada satu sama lain.

..

..

Untukku, Kai bukan hanya sekedar pencipta tarian yang hebat. Tapi dia adalah matahariku, yang datang tepat saat aku merasa tak ada apa-apa di dunia ini selain kegelapan. Senyum hangatnya saat dia menyapaku, membuatku sadar bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang indah di dunia ini, sesuatu yang pantas aku perjuangkan. Begitu banyak yang dia berikan padaku. Kepercayaannya padaku, tatapannya, setiap sentuhan dan ciumannya membuat aku merasa benar-benar hidup.

Dia mempercayakan mimpinya padaku. Membiarkan aku mengenggam mimpi-mimpi itu dengan erat. Aku mewujudkannya, tapi aku tidak pernah tahu, bahwa dengan mewujudkan mimpi itu membuatku mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selalu ingin aku cari jawabannya selama ini.

Untuk apa aku ada di dunia ini?

Dan sekarang aku sudah menjawabnya.

Hidup bukan lagi mimpi buruk bagiku. Dengan orang sesempurna Kai berada di sampingku, sulit rasanya mempercayai bahwa dunia ini hanya sebongkah siksaan. Karena aku merasa begitu bahagia sekarang. Dunia hening dalam kegembiraanku, mereka mendengarkan, memperhatikan bagaimana tawaku dan tawa Kai bersatu, membuat cinta kami bukan lagi tak terpisahkan, tapi kekal.

Dan kalau ada yang bertanya apa itu cinta, dan apa itu mimpi,

Maka lihatlah kami

Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun.

Kami lah cinta dan mimpi yang sesungguhnya.

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _*END*_

 **P.S:**

Kai disini jadi HolKay loh…yang nggak bakal pernah terjadi di dunia meme T_T

Hahaha…menurutku Kai cocok banget jadi karakter yang kaya tapi sederhana sih ya, makanya aku jadikan dia yang lumpuh, bukan Sehun. Kalo Sehun yang lumpuh dan kaya, jadinya nanti si Sehun ini jadi sosok orang kaya yang getir *bahasa apanih -_-

Ah apapun dah. Semoga kalian suka sama ceritanya yah.

Daaaaaaaaannnnnnn….review juseyooooo…. :D

Salam: HunKai love :* :*


End file.
